


Big Night In

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: Their Saturday night doesn't go as planned, but they really cant complain.





	Big Night In

Ten years ago, Guzman and Nadia would have never been caught sitting home on a Saturday night. When they had gotten married they some how became the ‘fun’ couple of their friend group. Always organizing get togethers and activities with their fiends.

But that was then, before the two most beautiful, perfect and amazing kids, Manolo and Vera, came into the picture. Now Saturday nights are for movies, wine and cuddles on the couch, after the kids are tucked in at 8:30.

Tonight they had decided to forego a movie and binge watch a show instead. Before the third episode began, Guzman ran upstairs to grab a sweater. It hadn’t felt like much time had passed as she clicked around on her phone, but Nadia jolted when she realized a half hour had passed, and Guzman had yet to return.

A little nervous, Nadia made her way upstairs to see what the hold up was. As she turned the corner at the top of the stairs she nearly tripped over her husband sat on the floor, back against the wall next to their daughters room.

“What are you-“ Guzman cut off her question by raising his finger to his smiling lips, shushing her. He tilted his head towards the door and whispered, ”listen.”

“-and they lived happily ever after,” Nadia heard her son say, followed by the sound of a book snapping shut. Nadia smiled to at the sound of his sweet voice.

Guzman’s hand wrapped around her calf, and when she looked to him he opened his arms up, gesturing for her to sit in his lap. Once comfortable they turned their attention back to what was happening in the bedroom.

“Is your nightmare all gone now, Vera? Can we go to sleep?” Manolo said to his baby sister.

When did he get so big? He was their tiny miracle baby who had been so small and sick they feared taking their eyes off of him for a second. Yet here he is seven and strong and healthy, scaring away his baby sister’s nightmare with fairy tales.

Breaking through her thoughts, Vera, voice still a touch baby-ish, spoke to her brother, “Almost…can you read one more ‘Nolo. One more, I pwomise.”

With a dramatic tsk and sigh to rival his Uncle Ander, Manolo agrees, “Okay fine, one more story, but then you really have to go to bed.”

Completely oblivious to their parents cuddling outside the door, the two siblings dove into another storybook world, to chase away the bad dreams.

Guzman and Nadia can’t think of a single way they would rather spend their Saturday night.


End file.
